The Christmas Moonlight
by LizElricX3
Summary: It was a request from a friend on quizilla! Its about two girls named Brianna and Elizabeth, and it has both characters from A Christmas Carol and Sailor Moon! Rated T for mild to moderate cursing and swearing, and later on, violence.


First, I'll introduce the main characters-

Brianna

Age: 11

Height: 4'5

Bio: She's loving, caring, and kind to nearly everyone most of the time, but she also has some temper! She is highly mature for her age, acting like a 15 year old instead of 11! She is Spanish, but only speaks it when she's very annoyed, as to curse someone out! (XD) She happens to be Scrooge's great great great grand niece, and has an Aunt Beatrice that lives in England! She's also a black belt, so she could whoop your easily! She also has a big unknown power that you'll discover farther in the story! -

Looks: She has long, dark brown hair that reaches her kneecaps. They are worn in traditional odango hair style (the double bun pigtails, like Sailor Moon). Her eyes are a dark chocolate color. Her skin is a light olive color and she's really pretty!

Likes: friends, manga, anime, scary movies, having fun, singing, and J-pop, and plenty more!

Dislikes: Liars, traitors, being told what to do, being called 'small' weak, or girlie (she hates labels!!)

Elizabeth

Age: 11

Height: 4'4

Bio: She's a super sweet and bubbly girl! She can be hyper most of the time, but in an adorable way, not the annoying way! She looks up to Brianna like an older sister, since Brianna acts a lot more mature than her. She is the captain of the cheerleader team at her middle school, but she's not snobby! She is always full of spirit, but also has a very short temper, like Brianna. She's short for her age, like Brianna, and HATES when she is reminded of it.

Looks: She has ankle length violet colored hair, with sparkling light-green eyes. Her odd hair color sticks out, but she's proud to be different. She's French, but unlike Brianna, she never curses when she's angry, she just rants in both French and English. Unlike Brianna, who is considered beautiful, she is considered super cute. She wears an outfit just like Namine's from Kingdom Hearts too!

Likes: friends, manga, anime, comedy-romances, dancing, cheerleading, singing, cosplaying, and more!

Dislikes: Being called a pipsqueak or anything that insults her height, being picked on, liars, perverts, being called girly!

Powers: She's secretly a sailor senshi, and she has been since preschool (just like Chibi-usa yay!) She's known as Sailor Mew! When in sailor senshi form, she has pink hair in pigtails with purple bows, and pink/purple combination in her outfit. Her powers revolve around wind. To top it off, she has kitten ears when in sailor senshi form too, hence the name "Sailor Mew". She's also psychic, and can tell when something bad is going to happen.

Now let's get on with the story shall we? -

"Brianna, it's the last day of school!" Elizabeth said as she twirled around, her beautiful abnormal violet hair twirling with her. "Yeah I know, isn't that awesome! I can't wait to see you cheerlead at the basketball championships today!" Elizabeth began waving imaginary pompoms in the air, practicing her routine again. "Let's go Hillside Hornets!" she yelled as she kart wheeled down the hall. "Careful! You'll hit someone!" Brianna yelled as she ran after Elizabeth. Elizabeth stopped and giggled. "Well, I have to get the cheerleading squad ready! The gym is packed, but don't worry! I have a feeling that you'll get a front row seat at the right bleacher!" With that, Elizabeth waved and ran to her locker room. Brianna walked into the gym. It was a large, open gym with plenty of bleachers on the sides. The gym was already packed, but after searching for a while found a front row seat at the right bleacher, just like Elizabeth said_. 'My god that girl's psychic!' _Brianna thought as she sat down. At that very second both basketball teams came in. The crowd exploded with cheering.

Brianna looked to the left door. Elizabeth and the cheerleading squad came into the gym. They looked super cute in their black and gold outfits. Elizabeth took a deep breath and took out her black and gold pompoms. The other cheerleaders followed. Then the music began to play, and Brianna almost screamed with excitement! The famous opening song from the anime Lucky Star, Motteke! Sailor Fuku! (Bring it! Sailor Uniform!) was playing! Elizabeth began the Lucky Star dance, and the others followed. Brianna couldn't believe it, and when the song ended, she screamed and clapped like the rest of the crowd! Being a huge anime fan like herself, she probably loved it more than anyone!

(Meanwhile in the locker room...)

"Boy, what a routine! I'm sweating like crazy!" Elizabeth yelled as she changed back into her white tank top dress. Brianna came into the locker room and hugged Elizabeth. "That was awesome! You know how much I love Lucky Star! You made a great Konata!" Elizabeth blushed. "Thanks Brianna!" Brianna grabbed Elizabeth. "Come on, don't you want to see the rest of the game?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Nah, I already know our team won." Brianna blinked. "And HOW do you know that?" Elizabeth smiled. "They say I have ESP. You know, Extra Superstitious Powers or something like that." Brianna laughed. "Stop pulling my leg!" Brianna ran into the gym to see the last 5 seconds of the game. One of the players on their team swerved past another player, and dunked the ball in. The game ended, 14 – 8.

Brianna couldn't believe her eyes. She ran to Elizabeth. "I can't believe it! You were right!" Elizabeth winked. "Told ya Brianna, its psychic powers!" The final bell rang, and class was dismissed. Elizabeth and Brianna were walking to Brianna's house. "Say Brianna, aren't we going to your Aunt's house tomorrow morning?" Brianna stopped short. She suddenly began cursing in Spanish. (my Spanish isn't that good so bear with me XD) "¡Oh mi dios! ¡No puedo creer que me olvidé de que íbamos a la casa de mi tía freaking mañana! ¿Cómo el infierno me olvidé? ¡Damnit!" (Which means "Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot that we were going to my freaking aunt's house tomorrow! How the hell did I forget? Damnit!)

Elizabeth giggled. "Calm down Brianna! We still have time to pack! I'll get my stuff together at my house and I'll meet you at 6:30 A.M at your house! From there your mom will drive us to the airport and everything will be fine!" Brianna took a deep breathe and calmed down. "I'm ok! So I'll see you tomorrow, ok Liz?" Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, see you tomorrow!"


End file.
